To Be Loved
by CharlieSwagron
Summary: My version of what might have happened in Underworld: Evolution between the time Selene and Michael had sex in the warehouse and when Selene woke up after.


**A/N: This is just a quick one-shot that randomly popped into my head in the middle of the night because we all need some more Selene/Michael smut and adorableness every now and then.**

Selene was laying on her side facing a sleeping Michael. Frankly, she was surprised that she wasn't sound asleep herself. It had been quite some time since she'd engaged in certain…activities and the way the two of them went at it earlier should've exhausted her beyond belief. Add to that the long few days they'd had with little to no rest the entire time and she should've been well into a deep slumber. Well, maybe not exactly a deep slumber because she never did that, no matter how tired she was. Her training and experience as a Death Dealer had given her a vigilance that she couldn't even turn off in her unconscious state.

Shifting just the slightest bit due to an something slightly poking her in the hip, she felt a twinge between her legs, reminding her once more of just how passionate Michael had been. She smiled softly at the memory.

He'd been so tender and loving as he'd laid her out on the blanket-covered crates, hovering his body over her and kissing his way down south. When his mouth had made contact with her core, she'd felt pleasure shoot through her veins at a startling pace. It was almost embarrassing how close she'd already been and when he pushed his fingers into her and flicked her clit just right, she'd fallen apart with a loud cry.

In her past trysts—which were very few and far in between—she'd been quiet throughout the whole thing, never once letting her lover hear her. But Michael…oh, he was something entirely different. The noises she'd let loose, the sounds he evoked from her throat as he moved above her, under her, _inside her_ nearly made her blush as she thought about it. But she wasn't some virginal maiden who was being told how the mechanics of sex worked.

Studying the man before her, she found herself amused at how he slept: on his back, with his mouth slightly agape as soft breaths escaped. His chest slowly rose up and down as he breathed. Reaching out a hand, she lightly ran her fingers over his pectorals, silently admiring how well-defined the muscles in his torso were. She moved the blanket covering the both of them farther down and traced small circles around his bellybutton, feeling his abs jump involuntarily. Amazingly, he was still asleep, though his breathing had gotten a bit faster as if he was anticipating her doing more to him. And that's exactly what she planned on doing.

It had only been about an hour since their first round and while she knew that they both needed some rest, she suddenly found herself wanting him again. Running her hand down between his legs, she wrapped her hand around his semi-hard cock. Any dreams he had been having before she began her exploration must've taken a very erotic turn if his arousal was anything to go by. Slowly, she stroked him until he was completely hard. Glancing up at his face, she was mildly shocked to see that his eyes were closed, still lost in his own dreamland. Well that wouldn't do.

Squeezing her fist tightly around him, he gasped and startled awake, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. She didn't stop when he finally realized what was going on, her thumb swiping over his tip and spreading the couple drops of moisture that were leaking out.

"Selene," Michael moaned, pressing his head back into the blanket. Turning his head to look at her, he found her staring intently down at him. Cupping the back of her neck with one of his large hands, he yanked her down to crush her lips to his. Unlike their previous kisses, this one was raw and filled with teeth and tongue. She nipped at his lip, her fangs grazing the soft flesh, but not hard enough to draw blood. When she shoved her tongue into his mouth, he flicked his tongue over hers before sucking on it.

Her hand never ceased its movements on his cock and never once faltered, even when he tugged her by the hair and trailed his lips over her porcelain white neck, immediately finding that one spot that had caused her to practically melt in his arms. Grabbing her wrist, Michael pushed her hand away and tugged her into his lap so that she was straddling him.

The second she settled above him, her hips surged forward due to the finger he slipped inside her. She was so hot and wet as he pumped his finger in and out. Adding a second one to the mix, he curled his digits and stroked over a sensitive area. Knowingly or unknowingly, she grinded her hips into his hand, essentially riding it. She wanted to get off and that needed to happen _now._

Michael took his fingers out of Selene, much to her displeasure, and lined his erection up with her. Keeping one hand on her waist, she lowered herself until he was buried deeply in her slick entrance.

Arching her back, the vampire moaned loud and long. It felt so good to have him fill her like this again. They had only done it once, but she was pretty sure she was close to being addicted to him now. Michael was unlike any other person she'd met in her life and it was ironic that what scared her most about all this was the fact that she actually _wasn't_ afraid. The prospect of being with Michael didn't scare her and neither did the new feelings for him that were stirring within her.

Falling forward, Selene caught herself and braced her hands on his chest. Rising up, she brusquely dropped back down, her breath hitching in her throat. She loved the way his thick length stretched her. Grinding her pelvis into his, she rocked above him, his hands bracketing her waist in order to help guide her movements. Her lips were slightly parted and he could tell she wanted to let go, but there was something inside her that was restraining her.

"S'okay, Selene," Michael grunted out. "You can let go for me."

And let go she did. Her gasps and groans gradually became louder and louder, the sounds echoing throughout the large metal storage container. She had started mumbling incoherent things and all he could understand was the occasional chanting of his name.

When she slid his cock nearly all the way out of her, he gripped her hips tightly and slammed her down, their flesh making a resounding slap as they joined together.

"Shit, Michael!" she called out.

"You feel so fucking good," he told her, one of his hands migrating north to roll one of her nipples between two fingers, pinching and tugging on it to increase her pleasure. He could feel her getting close to orgasm; her inner walls were beginning to tighten around him.

Michael pulled Selene down on top of him, dug his heels into their makeshift bed, and thrust up with all his strength. Inhaling sharply, she cupped the sides of his face in her hands and connected their lips, her mouth opening to swallow his tongue as he pounded into her.

"Oh God, Michael!" the normally reserved vampire screamed, her orgasm crashing over her in waves of ecstasy. The hybrid grunted her name and came inside her, his seed coating her walls. As the aftershocks of their orgasms wore off, Selene rolled off her lover and laid her head on his chest just over his heart, listening to the wondrous sound of it beating steadily.

It was strange to Michael that the woman who was six centuries his senior and could kick his ass with her hands tied behind her back was now curled into his side, her leg draped over his thigh. He was so used to seeing Selene as a tough, badass warrior that it was a little odd to experience her otherwise when she was lax and pliant, her body still humming from their coupling.

They laid together in silence until Michael eventually heard her breathing slow, a sign, he thought, that indicated she was finally asleep. Wrapping an arm around her and holding her close to him, he gently pressed a kiss to her dark hair.

"I love you," he whispered, even though he figured she wouldn't hear it.

She did.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this; I appreciate any and all reviews or feedback that you may have. **


End file.
